Winter Vacation with The Dawson's
by BeccaxLove
Summary: Ally and her family, don't forget Trish, goes up to Alaska for the winter holidays. Ally's dad surprises his family by taking them to Moon's Villa. When Ally meet the son of the owners of Moon's Villa, will her winter 'vacay' become a whole lot better, or will there be drama Ally never imagined before. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Falling down & Big surprises

**(A/N) Hey whoever is reading this! I'm new here if you can't tell and I was watching this snowboarding commercial, so I said "Hey why not make a story" and here I am hope you enjoy ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Falling down & Big surprises **

Ask me why I'm sleeping and I feel some one staring at me. I guess you can say I have 'spidey' senses. Nevertheless, I open my eyes to see my dad staring down at me with a big smile plastered on his face. I must admit, I am a bit startled. This leads to me falling off my bed face flat on the floor.

"Uggh" I groan. Not the best way to wake up if you ask me. Slowly and quite ungracefully I pick my self up of the cold hard floor.

"Dad..." I start out, scared of what got him so happy. last time I seen that smile was when there was free food given out in the food court, which led to me running the store...all alone...during rush hour. Not a good mix.

"Why are you so smiley? What's going on?"

My dad ignored my question and just kept on smiling as if I were to figure it out on my own.

"Oh- no, dad did mom tell you today was free sample at the mall?" The smile was instantly wiped off his face but soon replaced by a state of shock.

'Free sample day?"

"..." I guess mom didn't tell him. "Pfft, Did I say free sample day? Uh I meant pre...ham...bone...clay?" That came out more like a question than I intended it to.

I guess you figured out I'm a bad liar.

"Pre-hambone clay?" My dad questioned. He probably questioned my sanity too. I wouldn't blame him

"Uh.. y-yeah. Mmhmm" Curse these lying skills. "Anyway.." I tried changing the subject "What got you so happy this morning?" My dad's smile returned on his face in an instant, wider than before, if that's possible.

"You will never believe what happened" he started. I motioned for him to continue.

"But first let me wake up your mother. You go get your brother and meet us downstairs. I want to tell you guys together."

"M'kay" I said as we left my bedroom and parted ways. Myself going to my brother's room and my dad going to his room.

* * *

Alex is my younger brother. I guess you can say the twerp is an annoying 13-year-old that does all the things a 17-year-old sister would NEVER EVER ask for! He makes kissy noises when I'm on the phone with Dallas, a.k.a my crush. He has kind eyes that are piercing blue, soft brown hair, and.. ally get ahold of yourself! Anyway... Alex always spies on me. Then he does the worst of all, he forces me to drive him to his friend's house. If your probably wondering how a 13-year-old can force a 17-year-old to do something, then you maybe know of a little thing I call payback my friends. Dirty games. Dirty dirty games.

I opened his door and barged in knowing how much he hates when I do that.

"Hey booger." I whisper poking his head. "Wake up." He rolls over completely ignoring my attempt to get him up and out of bed. I continue to poke him until he responds to me.

"What do you want short stack?" he spat. Yeesh someone is mad!

"Hey!" I exclaimed "I'm not short! I'm fun sized thank you very much"

"Whatever." My brother chuckled. "Why did you wake me up, I was dreaming of cheerleaders." I rolled my eyes

"If you are done fantasizing," I started "Dad wants us all downstairs he has something he wants to talk to us about." I started on my way out of his room.

"Oh-no" Alex said.

"What?" I turned around questioning his behavior, "You didn't do anything ..did you?" He shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

"Define 'anything'." He said as he slightly close his left eye. I scoffed and walked out the room. Knowing him he probably blew up a house.

* * *

When me and Alex finally made our way downstairs I heard my mom being dragged down by my dad.

"Lester." She whined "No one wants to know about how you saved 4 dollars and 36 cents by ordering your whole inventory for the year" **(A/N: Added a little World records and Work wreckers in there for ya! :) )**

My dad looked shocked. "While I am highly offended" he started "That was not the news."

I was surprised when we all let out a breath I did not know we were holding. My dad rolled his eyes but continued. "We are going on a family trip for the winter vacation!"

"Really!" I jumped up "Where?!"

"To _Moons Villa"_ He answered. I gotta say I was really excited and impressed with the fact that my dad booked us a trip, considering the fact that he is very...well cheap...love ya dad!

"And.." My dad continued, "You can each bring ONE friend."

"Yes!" Alex and I chorused. I was definitely bring my bestie Trish. She is also 17 but just a few months older than me. She is a total fashionista and has the WORST listening skills, but she is like my sis. We do everything together. Now all I have to do is tell Trish tomorrow at school.

"Thanks Dad!" We all run up to my dad and pile in for a group hug. I then let go and run upstairs squealing. Winter 'vacay' here I come!

* * *

**Hey I see 72 people have read my story in the last 30 min. That was epic! TONKS! But I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed so I could know how you feel. I promise I will finish this story and try to update A.S.A.P**

**stay bute xoxo**

**Rebecca **


	2. Bickering siblings & Typical Trish

A/N:** HEY GUYS! Thanks for the reviews. Even if there was not a lot I'm glad I got some. so for the awesome reviews and the amazing number of people who read this I'm giving you guys a chapter! ENJOY! .**

**Don't own Austin and ally, wish I did, or anything recognizable or in numbers like this: (1)!**

* * *

_Beep Beep Be-_

I smacked down the snooze button on my alarm clock. Wait...alarm clock? when did I get this? Ok..so anyway, I rolled happily off my bed. For a Monday today would be the best day ever. It is the last day till winter break! Then on top of that I'm SUPER pumped to tell Trish the news.

While rolling out of bed I slipped on my hello kitty slippers -hey don't judge- and trudged to the bathroom. Even though I was kind of excited for today, I was kind of dreading the day also, just cause, if you catch my drift. **(A/N: if you don't catch her "drift" Ally just does not like school. She wants a break from it all)** But I guess I have to suck it up.

I jumped into the shower and let the hot water relax my bones. Le sigh. I LOVE the heat. Quickly turning off the water in one quick motion, I took my towel and wrapped it around my body letting my wet hair fall down my back. Maybe I should let my hair air dry and wear it in a wavy messy bun.

"Ally" I tell myself while looking in the mirror "I think we have a plan"

I smiled and walked my closet picking out black tights and a kind of lavender shirt. I paired it with a Hollister**(1)** sweater and my chestnut Uggs**(2)**.

Running downstairs, nearly tripping because im trying to put on my boots, the smell of breakfast hits me like a train.

"Mmmm" I moaned "Bacon eggs and cheese!" I walked to through the living room my nose hot on the scent. Turning the corner I finally reached the kitchen.

Just as I'm about to sit, a blur of brown chestnut hair pushes me and takes the seat at the island that I wanted. **(A/N: If you are confused as to what an island is, it is like a table/ counter put together.)**

I glared dagger's in the back of Alex's head.

'Twerp" I muttered. Alex turned around craning his neck to look at me smiling deviously.

"Morning sister!"

"Eh" I responded not feeling the need to question the weirdo.

"Ally" my mom called from the stove. "Yessum" I answered.

"You need to drive your brother to school today." OH MA GOD! NOO!

"Whyyyy?" I whined, dragging out the 'y'. I really didn't want to drive Alex to school. I mean I'm already picking up Trish which is already an effort in it's self.

"Because.." My mom started "Because I said so." There goes the motherly logic.

Sighing in defeat because I know there is no way im going to win this battle, I pick up my breakfast and start to eat. After one bite I turn to my brother, who by the way is devouring his meal. I shoot him a look and say "Be ready in 10 minutes"

"15" He counters

"10" I re-offer

"7"

"5"

"3"

"... your not really good at this" I say while raising an eyebrow.

He grumbles " I know" I really wonder what goes that boy's head. I shake my head. "You got 10 minutes to get ready and be down here." I sneak a glance his way and he looks like he wants to say something.

Before he does I open my mouth "And I got the last word! LALALALALA!"**(3)** I guess that got on Alex's nerves because he marched up the stares grumbling. Mom shot me a look. I just shrugged like I didn't know what went on and took a bite of my food.

* * *

Alex P.O.V:

I stomped up to my room knowing I lost this battle. If you asked me to describe my sister in one word I would say stubborn.

But for the big overall picture I guess you can say im excited for this vacation. Once my dad said we could bring one friend I was pumped. But then it hit me that of course Ally would bring her friend Trish. Putting those two together is like watching an annoying show of the care bears. They're always squealing and jumping.

Just thinking about that made me realize I need more 'Man time' on this trip. **(*)** So who do I call? My best bud Jake of course! He has all the manly games, Zombie slayer, Black opps!**(4)** Just what a 'Man' needs. On a related note, after getting dressed, I whip out my phone ready to text Jake.

_To Jake:_

_Hey man i'm going to Alaska for the winter vacation, you want to come with?_

_-Alex_

_To Alex:_

_Of course bro. _

_-Jake_

_To Jake:_

_Cool don't forget to bring your games_

_-Alex_

_To Alex:_

_I would never forget._

And that's how you get it done!

"Alex!" I hear Ally call from the stair case. I groan but find my way down stairs.

* * *

After Alex had stormed up mom told me I should at least try to get along with him for the vacation. But the thing is I did not mean to get him mad. That is just our relationship with each other.

"Alex!" I called from the stair case. He came down looking a little happier then when he had went upstairs. So I took this as my chance to apologize.

"Hey Alex," He turned his head to me to look at me directly. His face was tight and serious like he was waiting for me to say something that he would have to retort back to.

"You know I love you, right?"

As soon as those words left my mouth his face switched to confusion. But I swear I saw a smile. But as soon as that smile came, it also left and was replaced with a smirk.

"I know." He simply stated, then walked out the door.

I smiled..."Booger"

* * *

I have to admit the ride with Trish and Alex was -dare I say it- fun. In the car we sang my favorite songs :

Walking on sunshine**(5)**

Girls just wannna have fun**(6)**

But of course when we sang that last song Alex just had to groan. He stated something about being a man. Lolz I don't know where that came from, but we all have dreams right?

Me and Trish finally made it to school after dropping off Alex. Don't want to toot my own horn but, I got a REALLY good parking space. TOOT TOOT!

Trish and I got out and started our walk to the school building. Just then a thought flashed through my head and I remembered I had to tell Trish about the trip.

"Trish" I called to her trying to contain my excitement.

She quickly turned around to face me. "Woah, what got you all smiley girly?" Huh I guess I was smiling big. But never mind that

Before I answered that question I dragged us to a place where people would not hear the screams outside.

"My dad booked my family a trip to the new winter place that opened up in Alaska!"

"Oh you mean _Moons Villa_?" Trish asked.

"Yep. And get this my dad is allowing me to take one of my closest friends..." I trailed off hoping she would catch on.

"And.." she motioned for me to continue.

"Well we both know exactly who I'm going to invite."

"Really Ally, can you get to the point. I'm not following."

-Insert face palm-

"Well Trish I'm inviting you!" She took about a minute to let it sink in.

5..4..3..2..

"OHMAGOD! WE ARE GOING TO ALASKA?" I smiled just as wide.

"Yep" We both started squealing and doing very bad happy dances.

"Just be ready with your stuff packed tomorrow. We are leaving at 6am sharp." Trish's face immediately fell.

"That's so early!" She whined

That's Trish for ya!

* * *

**(*) When I was writing this it felt so weird because im not a boy so I didn't know if they crave man time during that age.**

**(3) I loved when Ally did that in Reel life and Real life.**

**There you have it second chapter! the next chapter is going to be more of when ally reaches Alaska and meets Austin. I would love to hear your reviews and comments about it.**

**15 reviews for the next chapter**

**Carpe Diem**

**Rebeccaxoxox**


	3. Air planes & Bad boys

**A/N: Tonks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys so much. *Sniffles* You gave me the strength to go on with the story. Anyway get this, I had a math test this week and I think I did really great. This is the first time ever.! An then I got my braces off! Woop Woop! But my friends left for an Albany trip. Miss you Corina and Amber!**

**Shout out to : Geeksrchic. Thanks for the constructive criticism. I really appreciate it!**

**And Ilovemynoisey hope I answered your question!**

**Anyway...On with the story!**

* * *

Since Trish had 'time' issues with the time my dad set to leave the house tomorrow I suggested that she slept over our house after she packed. To my surprise she agreed. And that is why I am here now helping Trish pack, or in better words, telling her not to pack her WHOLE wardrobe.

"Trish!" I exclaimed! Man this girl is head strong. "I repeat you do NOT need your whole wardrobe.!"

"But.." she countered. I groaned and cut her off immediately.

"Zip"

"It's just.."

"Nuh-uh"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Let me give you a good reason!" she pleaded. I sighed, curse my need to be reasonable!

"Fine give me **one** good reason to not pack all your clothes."

"Well..." she started out, here we go, "There could be cute guys there and they could ask us out, so I need clothes to find the perfect outfit." she explained, all in one breath I might add.

I blinked.

"No."

* * *

Two hours and 2 big suitcases later, we are finally at my house. As I park the car Trish jumps out and walks in the house like she does not have her bags in the back of the car.

"Hey Trish" I called to her

"Yea!" she responded turning back around

"You have bags in the back!"

"Oh I know" she then turns around and walks in leaving me mouth open. I guess I have to carry the bags. Muttering I get out the car, slam the door, and pick up the bags slowly walking to the front door.

As soon as I enter Trish bombards me with thank you's

" Yeah, Yeah don't hold your breath." I grumbled

* * *

As soon as Trish and I got situated I turned on the t.v in my room and told Trish told to pick out a movie. She picked out my favorite movie of all time, Romeo and Juliet. One thing I love about Trish is we have the same movie sense.

10 minutes into the movie we hear loud noises coming from Alex's room. Me being curious and all, walked up to his door with Trish close behind.

"Alex!"

"What!" He shouted above the noise. "What is all that noise!?" I shouted back. "We are trying to watch a movie!"

He quickly opens his door letting me have a clear view of his room. I recognize one of his little friends Jake here.

"Why is _he_ here?" I asked pointing to Jake. Alex rolls his eyes, quite rudely I might add, and answers. "_We" _He states pointing between him and Jake "Are having a sleepover and trying to watch a movie."

Trish being the socializer she is, steps up from behind me. "Really?" she asks. Alex nods. Then Trish just had to ask what kind of movie.

"We are watching House at the end of the street!**(1)**" Alex responds excitedly.

"Cool can we watch?" Trish asks

"Uh I don't know if girls are allowed to watch scary movies. You tend to get really annoying when you see something scary"

I scoff "Come on Alex. Think of it as our last movie night in Miami before we head up to Alaska." Alex looked like he was still debating the idea. He was always a tough one to negotiate with. So I threw in something to sweeten the deal.

"I wont tell mom you stayed up this late, especially since we have to wake up early to catch our flight." And just like that I had him where I wanted him.

* * *

I blink my eyes open and look for the clock in Alex's room. It reads 4:30. Ok so maybe I shoul- wait! 4:30! We need to wake up now so all of us can use the bathroom and get ready before mom and dad!

I get up from my position and walk over the sleeping bodies stopping at Trish's. I figure if me and Trish get the bathroom first it will be better.

"Psst! Trish!" I nudge her. Se stirs a little but does not respond. So I kick her instead.

"What the hell Ally!" Hmm that worked. "Shhh. I don't want to wake up Alex so we could get the bathroom first." Trish nods, or at least I think she does. The room is kind of dark except for the small amount of moon light coming through the window.

"To late!" An all to familiar voice states. Damn Alex is up. I turn around slowly. The light turns on and my stare met with two teenage boys, determine written across their faces. I give Trish a look that says _'go time'_. She slightly smiles, and we both turn both to my brother while Trish slowly stands up.

"I understand" I state. Then just like that me and Trish race to the bathroom. Trish is quickly tackled by Jake, for a thirteen year old he is strong. But this does not stop my mad dash for the bathroom. Though Alex is close behind I push on.

I see it, the bathroom, I'm close! And just like that I am brought down by the one and only Alex.

* * *

After our little quarrel for the bathroom, which by the way Trish and I won, Dad woke up and told us to get ready. Right now we are all piled in the car. I made sure to charge my I-pod and phone so I can listen to music on the way to the airport. If we are being honest I love going to airports early in the morning and boarding planes. I guess im just excited to have an adventure.

We finally reach the airport. While Trish, Alex, Jake and I take the bags out of the trunk, mom and dad go check the tickets for the flight.

"Hey Ally are you ready to see some cute Alaskan boys?" Trish genuinely asks. I laugh at her behavior, Trish has always been boy CRAZY.

"Well I guess you can say that, but I just want to have fun before we go back to that hell hole called school." I explain.

"I hear ya sister!" Trish says while fist pumping the air. Mom and dad come back from the desk and tell us to put our bags in the elevator thingy that brings our bags to the plane **(A/N: I don't know what the elevator thingy is called.)**

After that boring process we move to where our flight gate is. We all somehow find a seat next to each other considering how crowded it usually is.

15 minutes later we hear our flight being called. "Flight 587 to Alaska is boarding now!" the announcer lady states.

My dad is the first to stand, "Let's go!" He orders. Everyone excitedly follows him and boards the plane together, till we part ways and find our seat. Sadly me and Trish are not seated together. I'm in row M3, she is in row K3. That is like 2 rows in front of me.

Well one advantage of this seat is I'm by the window. I get to see the amazing scenery while we are flying **(A/N: I love the window seats!)**

Just then someone plops down in the seat next to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look to see a boy with dirty blond hair and nice tan skin. He notices I'm staring and turns to look at me. I quickly tear my gaze away to save myself from embarrassment. _Dang Ally why must you stare _I inwardly scold my self.

As I am scolding I hear a chuckle, I look up to the source where it's coming from. I awkwardly smile at the boy. He smiles back and puts his hand to shake. I slowly shake his hand.

"I'm Brandon... Brandon Moon." Moon, I like that name. " Ally Dawson" I respond. He nods...awkward.

"Thank for choosing Delta, we are about to take flight. Please buckle your seatbelts and turn off electronic devices or put them on flight mode. If our need further assistance, our flight attendants will help. Thank you." The pilot addressed us. I turned off my phone, but put my iPod on flight mode. I felt the plane starting to move. Just like that we were off.

* * *

Somewhere during the flight Brandon and I started to talk. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was. We actually have a few things in common. We are the same age and have siblings.

"So what are your hobbies?" Brandon asks. He seems to be very interested in what I have to say. I suddenly get shy, I don't really like talking about my music passion with anyone.

"Well.. uh I like music." I state surprising myself at how open I was. Brandon on the other hand looked shocked.

"You like music too?" Too? Does that mean- " I love music!" Brandon reads my mind. Wow! I giggle at his excitement.

"Yea." Just as I answer, the pilot comes back on and informs us that we are landing. I look out my window, Man time really flew. I can't believe we are already in Alaska. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to Brandon .

"Will I see you around?" He asks me. On the inside I am freaking out, but I play it cool.

"I don't know" I answer honestly. "I am on vacation with my family and friend, so maybe not." Brandon pouts. I giggle at his silliness. "What about you?" I ask "Why are you here?"

He brightens, "I'm coming back home from my break to visit my brother and help my parents with their business." I feel the plane screech to a halt. Everyone gets up trying to reach for their carry on. I see my dad motion for me to go. I nod and turn to Brandon.

"Well have fun! Bye Brandon !" I get up and wave, but not before giving him a quick hug.

"Bye Ally!" He calls.

* * *

Finally we made it to Moons Villa! I have to say, it is beautiful. It also looks and sound fun. There are mountains of snow , that would be epic for skiing, there are little villages that separate to everyone's own living space.

"Whoa" Everyone breaths. I wonder how dad booked us a place like this. "Lester" my mom called to my dad still staring at the beautiful place. **(A/N: If you can't imagine the place think of the Poconos but covered in snow and having a 'christmasy' vibe. I might have the pic on my profile)**

"Yeah" My dad answers

"How did you book a place like this?" My mom asks voicing my exact thoughts.

My dad chuckled. "I happen to know the owners, we were old school friends." As if on cue, a couple approaches us. They both have dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The man is a head taller than the woman.

"Lester" They call. My dad runs up to them and they as though they have been waiting to meet up.

"Guys..." My dad turns to us, "This is Mike and Mimi moon. The owners of Moons Villa." I swear that name sound vaguely familiar.

My dad then Introduces us all. I learn the moons have a son my age. Just as a group of Teens pass by, The Moons pull a dirty blonde boy from the group. Hey he looks like Brandon

"This is our son..." Mike introduces "Austin Moon."

I extend my hand to shake his. When I do he looks at it like it's a disease. To keep my self from more embarrassment I retract it. "I'm Ally Dawson." I say instead.

He mutters a whatever and turns to his parents. Uh RUDE! "Okay I met _her _now" He emphasizes the her "Can I go now?"

"Austin stop being rude." Mimi whispers. He rolls his eyes and stays quiet. Mimi turns around to us. "Ally?" she asks me. I look at her to show her that I'm listening. "Would you like a tour?" she continues.

I smile "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Good, because Austin here, would love to take you." Austin's eyes visibly widened.

"No no no no no nooo." He told his mom. She just simply walked away. Seconds Later my family and Trish followed her to the other direction. Great now I'm stuck with this jerk face.

When everybody was no longer seen in our view, Austin started to walk leaving me there bewildered as to what he was doing. I guess he realized I was not following because he stopped and turned around. Our eyes met for a quick moment. He just stared into mine as if he was searching my soul.

He broke the moment by rolling his eyes. "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

**Bam! there you go! I know it might be sucky but bare with me. And remember Brandon. He will be important.**

**Review it up! I need at least 15 to continue!**

**Carpe Diem**

**Rebeccaxoxox**


	4. Failed tours & Fed up

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. 19 reviews on chapter 3! I feel so loved. And I got an 85 on the math test, so I was feeling happy enough to review!**

**Enough of my rambling read on. And make sure to review. Leave comments, suggestions or just talk to me. I feel like a radio host...**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T, I repeat DON'T own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Previously:

_When everybody was no longer seen in our view, Austin started to walk leaving me there bewildered as to what he was doing. I guess he realized I was not following because he stopped and turned around. Our eyes met for a quick moment. He just stared into mine as if he was searching my soul._

_He broke the moment by rolling his eyes. "Are you coming or not?"_

* * *

_"_Yeah." I sighed knowing there was no way out of this. If Austin was going to keep being a jerk face then I would just have to not let it get to me. Besides I won't be seeing him everyday right?

"What's wrong with your face?" Austin questioned, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him slightly confused.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with my face'?" Oh no did he see a booger or something on my face.

"You make this strange face when you are thinking." I mentally sighed in relief. At least him thinking I was ugly was out of the picture, wait why do I care? I pushed that thought far away from my head. I don't need the extra complication.

"Your doing it again Dawson." I cringed at the use of my last name. Nobody has called me Dawson for years.

"You mind telling me what face exactly am I doing, _Moon_.?" He smirked slightly and answered

"You look like you have crap stuck in your ass!" My mouth dropped. Are you FREAKING kidding me. This guy could not be more of a jerk!

"But don't worry" He continued " The way you look now makes up for it."

"..." I was wrong this guy could be more of a jerk. Without saying anything I gave him one good glare that said '_if only looks could kill' _and walked off, muttering words that should not be said.

"Hey where you going?" Austin called from behind me.

"Anywhere your not."

* * *

After I left Austin I continued to walk and walk. Not really knowing where I was going, I kept on turning corners. I had this beat stuck in my head from my last unfinished song, so I just focused on that while I was walking. I prayed for lyrics to pop in my head. Somehow my thoughts drifted to Austin. Why was he being such a jerk towards me? I mean all I did was say hi to the guy.

Thinking of Austin's PMS like behavior, lyrics popped in my head.

_Days like this I want to drive away-ay_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade._

The lyrics were my exact feelings towards Austin. The way he looked at me and talked to me was ticking me off. He acted as if I was some acid spit or something.

_You chewed my up and spit me out_

_like I was poison in your_ mouth.**(1)**

"Ally you are on a roll" I praised my self.

"You weren't that good." A voice said from behind me. I froze. Has someone been following me? Am I really that oblivious to my surroundings?

"Whatever you do, don't hurt me. Im to young to die, and I heard it was pretty painful, but of course I just assumed that. I mean the people who died never told me that, but I still know-" My rambling was cut short with thunderous laughter.

"Your crazy!" The voice stated. Wait a minute! I recognize that voice. I slowly turned around. I gave the meanest death glare I could muster.

"Austin" I sneered.

"Wow don't I feel loved."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, fully aware that an hour ago he insulted me.

"Chill Dawson. I just came to tell you your mom is looking for you."

"Oh" I said. I was a little disappointed that I did not get an apology. But I guess it is what it is. I started to walk but suddenly stopped realizing I didn't know where I was going and it was dark. I hear Austin's big foot steps come my way. He stops right where I was and whispers in my ear.

'I was hoping you would catch on." I felt shivers go down my spine, but I quickly brushed them off. I could just hear the smirk on his face.

"Wipe it off your face before I smack it off for you." I stated, very seriously I might add. He got the message and walked on with me trailing close behind.

* * *

We reached our cottage in less than 20 minutes. Austin walked me all the way to my door step. Before he turned back around to leave, I took his arm and caught his attention. "Thanks. You know for walking me."

He rolls his eyes. "If I didn't do it who would? You don't even know your way around." He turned around and started to walk back to the road. To be honest I was tiered of his attitude. His bad boy act was getting pretty old.

"Can you try to be nice to people!?" I yelled to him.

He froze in his tracks. I took this as a chance to catch to where he was standing. "You may have everyone fooled with your bad boy act, but it looks pretty fake to me." He finally turned around to acknowledge my presence.

"What?" He questioned. He sounded as if he did not here what I just said. So being the nice person I am, I repeated it again.

"You might have everyone think you are a jerky bad boy, but to me your an actor. Your not real. Your act is fake."

"You don't know me!" Anger showed in his eyes.

"So tell me who you are!" I yelled. He was really irking my nerves with this 'tough guy' crap.

"You could never handle it." He simply stated.

"Try me." I looked straight into his eyes to show him that I was very serious. After what seemed like forever he broke the eye contact and walked away. Just like that he was gone, leaving me shocked and pissed.

* * *

Finally making my way inside of the cottage, I walked up straight to my room and slammed the door. I was to pissed to even care that Trish was on my bed reading a magazine. I flopped down on the side of the bed that was not currently occupied, letting out a loud groan on my way down.

"Whoa girly! What got your panties in a twist?" I smiled at the fact that Trish always knew how to get me smiling in no time. Suddenly remembering the reason why Trish had cheered me up I frowned.

"Austin."

"Ooo you mean that cute blonde boy we saw earlier?" I lingered for a minute before answering.

"He may be cute, but his attitude stinks." Trish saw my behavior, and somehow with her best friend senses, analyzed that he did something wrong. Or at least I think that's what happened in her head, because what she said had me weak.

"You want me to punch him for you." I laughed. Of course Trish would want to throw a hit. As much as I would love to see that play out I shake my head no.

Austin Moon I will figure you out by the time my vacation is over.

* * *

**So how do you guys like that? Any Suggestions for the next chapter. How do you feel about Austin? So many things to comment on! So be sure to!**

**(1) Part of me_ Katy Perry **

**Carpe Diem**

**Rebeccaxoxoxox**


	5. Chilling out & Cassidy

**Hey Guys! I'm so happy! 43 reviews on just 4 chapters! It might not be much but it is a lot for me!**

**Love you guys. And shout outs to all the reviews that were with me from chapter 1**

**Love shipper**

**justanotherdreamgirl**

**SnookieB123**

**Thanks!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling so worn out. I guess that's what I get for thinking about Austin all night. I mean I just can't help it. I want to know why he feels the need to be mean and rude. I want to know if there is another side to this 'bad boy' attire. I just can't help but be curious. You know what they say curiosity killed the ally-cat.

Getting up, I trailed all the way to the bathroom. Hopping in the shower I thought of ways to talk to Austin today, or at least try to make him open up a bit. In the middle of my thoughts my phone rang.

"Damn." I swore under my breath. Whoever was calling had the worse timing ever. I slowly exited the bathroom, not wanting to trip and break my neck, and came into the room. Making my way to the dresser where my phoned was set, I realized the call had been missed.

I picked up the phone and unlocked it. I was very anxious to see who had called. Somehow a wish that Austin might have found my number and wanted to talk about last night popped up in the back of my head. But to my disappointment it was not Austin. I was about to put the phone down until I did a double take.

"Dallas!" I thought out loud. Excitement surged through my body. Dallas had called me! Suddenly all my thought on Austin were pushed away. Rushing to go outside, I put on my dark blue skinny jeans with a dark blue shirt. Running downstairs I put on my uggs. When I reached the door I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack and ran outside.

* * *

Today was a nice day. There was ice of the street, so it made it kind of difficult to walk. But when I FINALLY reached a few feet away from the house I whipped out my phone and scrolled down the list of calls till I reached Dallas's name. I took a deep breath. "It's now or never Ally" I told my self.

I pressed the call button and waited.

_ringgg ringgg ring-_

_Dallas, _Ally

_"Hello?" _Yes! He picked up.

"Hey Dallas! You called?"

_"Yea I did! I wanted to talk to the most coolest girl I know and I called you"_

I giggled "Really? You think I'm the coolest girl?"

_"Who wouldn't? Listen Ally I know your all the way in Alaska, but I have to ask you something."_

My heart raced. What did he have to ask me?! "Ask away." I said trying to sound cool.

_"U-Um well t-there is a winter dance coming up when we comeback from winter break.." _

Oh my pickles! Was he going to ask what I think he is going to ask. "Y-yeah" I stuttered. Real smooth Ally.

_"Well do you want to come with me?"_

I froze. And when I say froze, I mean froze. I stopped walking and my mouth hung open.

"...".

_"Uh Ally... I knew it was silly..i mean you would never like me like that, I mean you would maybe like me, but not like that, like a-"_

"Dallas!" I cut him off giggling. "Of course I will go with you!."

_"Really!?" _

"Yep."

_"Cool. I can't wait! See you then Ally."_

He hung leaving me gushing like a school girl. I felt so happy I practically skipped to the town. Trish would love to hear this. Not watching where I was going, I bumped in to someone. The person turned around. It was a girl.

She looked my age. She had strawberry blonde hair hazel eyes and was a few inches taller than me.

"Sorry. I was so happy, I didn't look where I was going."

The girl chuckled and smiled after. what she said next shocked me.

"Was it a boy?" I smiled. Was it that obvious? She laughed again and extended her hand. "I'm Cassidy by the way."

"Hi Cassidy, I'm Ally." She nodded "Do you want to hang out?"

I smiled once more. I like this girl already. She was so friendly. "Sure" I responded.

We walked down to a diner that read 'Melody's diner'. Im guessing the owner was a lady named Melody.

As soon as we walked in some Red head started screaming. "Mindy I don't want to date!. I'm already taken!" Once he said that he ran out pushing past me and Cassidy. We exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

When the laughing died down, we found a table. "So.." Cassidy started, "Who is the boy that made you so happy?" I sighed.

"Dallas." I simply answered.

* * *

"And the cellphone accessory cart is where it all started." I finished explaining how Dallas and I met to Cassidy.

She laughed the whole time through the story. "Your so awkward Ally."

I blushed, not really knowing why. "I know."

"Oh and Trish. I cant wait to meet her. She seems like fun." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ally, I know we just met, but I'm having a party tonight. Want to come?"

I thought about it for a moment. Trish has been talking about going to parties ever since we got here. I know she would love to go.

"Sure' I said. "But can I bring someone along?"

Cassidy smiled. "Whatever you want to do." She got up and started her way to the door. Before she left, she turned around and called to me. I looked back to her.

"See you tonight!"

* * *

**Filler chapter, but I just had to get Cassidy's character in the story. Plus her character will be mentioned in the story later on, so I wanted to get you guys familiar with her. But next chapter is the party chapter! What do you think will happen?**

**Review! At least 15 reviews for me to update.**


	6. Partying around & Picking out secrets

**What's this? I'm updating a day after?! Well I did this because I love you guys so much. Your reviews make me want to continue! I can't believe I got 13 reviews on chapter 5! Yess! Then on top of that I got the Austin and Ally album :Turn it up! I am in love with the song Upside down! review me what you think about the story and album. And thanks to all the reviews!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

After talking to Trish about the encounter with Cassidy and the party, Trish convinced me to go shopping to find the perfect outfit.

So hear we are, at a store in the villa. I walk in and I already see a dress that catches my eyes. It is black and reaches a little past my middle thigh.

Trish must have seen me staring because she turns to me and smiles.

"What?" I ask smiling also.

"You are so getting that dress!" she squeals. We both run to the dress. I grab it and run to the nearest dressing room.

Ten minutes later I open the dressing room door and walk out. Trish's mouth drops. Everyone stares. I suddenly feel self conscious.

I smile shyly. "Is it _that_ bad?"

"GIRL THAT IS MOST GOSH DARN SEXIESS THING I HAVE EVER SEEN ON YOU!" Trish screams. I sigh in relief and start squealing while jumping over to Trish. We both start jumping and doing Weird dances in the store.

* * *

When our shopping was done, we found our way inside of our room getting ready for the party. Trish had done my hair in a messy side French braid. We then switched and I did her hair in a nice party up do. We did this same process for the makeup.

After 20 minutes of styling, we were ready to slip into our dresses. I put on my dress and Trish zipped me up. I checked my self in the mirror to make sure everything was looking right. Something was missing

"Shoes" I realized. "Uh Trish.. I think we have a problem." Trish stopped putting on her accessories and turned to me.

"What's wrong girly?"

"What shoes do I wear?" I said sounding desperate. Who am I kidding, I was desperate.

Trish smiled widely, "Don't worry, I got you." She ran to the closet and started digging around throwing shoes everywhere. And here I am behind her, dodging the shoes being throw my way.

"Got them!" She said in triumph. She turned around and I was met with some 4 inch red stilettoes. They were gorgeous to say the least.

"Eep! Are you letting me wear Nancy?" Yep that's right, Trish named her shoes.

"Of course. you need to find a boyfriend tonight." I guess I forgot to tell her that Dallas kind of asked me out. I'll tell her when we get back. For now I just ran up to her arms and hugged her.

* * *

Trish and I reached the cottage Cassidy told me to come to. We walked from our cottage to hers. Before you say anything, we walked because it was nice outside... and because none of us had our license. Don't judge.

I rang the door bell. Two seconds later Austin opened the door...wait Austin!

"Hey Ally. Nice outfit." Whoa, did Austin just compliment me? Just as I was about to say something, the red head I saw at the diner the other day came in view.

"Your the girl I saw from the diner." He slurred. Apparently I was not the only one with great memory.

"You guys know each other?" Austin asked looking back and forth between me and the red head.

"Yea." The red head answered. He then looked at me. "And boy am I glad I do. You look...wow." I blushed.

"Yea Dez back off." Austin told the red head, who I assume is Dez. The atmosphere turned silent. But what caught my attention is how protective Austin sounded. What was going on?

"Can we come in?" Trish asked breaking the silence.

"Right." Austin said as he moved away from the door. We walked in, and it seemed the party was already in full swing. I looked to my right to see if Austin was still there. Much to my disappointment, he was not. Wait why do I care?

_Because you like him_

No I don't I like Dallas, I just want to find out more about Austin.

_Mhmm_

Wait why I am arguing with my self. I like Dallas and Dallas only.

_Keep telling yourself that._

I was about to make a smart comeback to myself, when I heard tapping on a microphone. I turned around to see Austin on the stage. Wait there is a stage?! WAIT Austin sings?!

"Hey everybody! You ready to party for real?" Austin asked the crowd. The crowd went crazy in response.

"Before we get to that, I'd like to introduce my band!" He turned to some very cute brunette guy on the piano. "This is Elliot." He then pointed to a girl on the drums who I now know as Alex. Then he went to the bass player and the lead guitarist. "And that's Ethan and Brandon." Everyone clapped for the band.

"Now lets do this!" Austin screamed into the mic. The crowd went wild.

Elliot started to play the piano in this techno beat.

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_ Austin started to sing  
_Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar_  
_Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy _  
_Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone_  
_I wouldn't have it any other way_  
_If you're with me let me hear you say_

He started to do some crazy good dance moves.

_I like it like that!_  
_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off _

He winked in my direction. I bet you I was red like a tomato

_I like it like that!_  
_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_  
_Oh, everybody_  
_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_  
_(I like it like that, I like it like that)_

_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn _The crowd cheered  
_Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up_

_(so what?) _The crowd sang

_Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight_  
_Call a taxi, pack the back seat_  
_I wouldn't have it any other way_  
_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_  
_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off _

That time he smiled at me and nodded his head.

_I like it like that!_  
_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_  
_Oh, everybody,_  
_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_  
_Oh oh oh oh, like that_  
_Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that_

Right when that part finished Ethan stopped playing the guitar and Austin threw him a mic.

_ Oh the homie brought the booze_  
_I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back_  
_We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn_  
_Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on_  
_And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home_  
_In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone_  
_You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack_  
_And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like_

Ethan threw Austin the mic and it was Austin's turn to rap. I never knew Austin could rap!

_I'm max faded at my grandma's house_  
_And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch_  
_I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that_  
_Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks_  
_Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar_  
_I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar_  
_You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt_  
_With the seat back, playin in the back, like_

_I like it like that!_  
_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_  
_Oh, everybody_  
_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_  
_[x2]_

_Oh oh oh oh like that_  
_Oh oh oh oh like that..._  
_Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that_  
_I like it like that __**(1)**_

When the song was done the crowd bust into cheers. I don't know what that was, but I feel like I discovered a piece of Austin's mystery life. And strangely I felt attracted to Austin because of it.

Austin came off the stage after giving his band bro hugs and high fives.

He saw me standing there and walked over to me. With no words he dragged me to the dance floor and started to guide my body by putting his hands on my hips and moving them. I let myself get lost in the movement.

He took this as a chance to whisper in my ears. "I like it like that." I shivered. I turned around to meet Austin with a smirk on his face. "Did that performance answer your question from last night?" He asked.

"I don't know Moon. I still don't know who you really are."

"Are you sure your ready?" He asked looking into my eyes. I don't understand. I'm dancing with Austin right now and he was being protective over me and flirting. Does he like me or not? Because he made it very clear the first day we met that he didn't.

"Austin do you like me on not?" I asked ignoring his question.

"You didn't answer my question." I rolled my eyes but answered anyway.

"I'm ready as I'll every be." I said. He smiled.

"Now answer my question." I demanded. He just whirled me around so my back was facing him while we were dancing. He leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"What do you think?

* * *

**Ooo. I sense Auslly coming on! If you "liked it like that" Review right now. Yeah I see you trying to scroll back up without reviewing. Yeah I'm talking to you Pete. **

**JK JK. Imagine if a 'Pete' really did read this. lml. Sorry Pete!**

**Review!**

**(1) I like it like that_ Hot Chelle Rae**

**Carpe Diem**

**Rebeccaxoxoxo**


	7. Skating attempts & Storming out

**Merry Christmas guys! I wanted to update now because you guys are just that awesome. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Plus if I did not update now I would not be able to until New years. I have a play tonight! So excited! (^w^) Billion lights are blinking, jingle bells are ringing, everybody's singing**

** ILOVECHRISTMAS!**

_**ENJOY! **_

* * *

_What do you think?_

_What do you think?_

What did he mean, 'what do you think'? I layed in my bed all day thinking about what Austin said to me at the party last night. He was really confusing me. But if I were to determine what I thought he meant, I think he does like me.

_But then again, it could be some bad boy prank he is pulling off on you._

"Oh your back" I said to the voice in my head

_Gee thanks. But I still wont be to sure about Austin liking you._

"Wait, but yesterday night you were fighting to make me admit I like Austin."

_Yea. I was making you see that YOU like him, not the other way around. And I wouldn't call it fighting if you knew I was right._

"So you're saying there is no chance that Austin likes me?"

_Not exact- _The voice was cut off in my head by the sound of Trish's own.

"Ally, who are you talking to?" She asked sounding sleep deprived.

"No one." I mumbled getting out of bed. I needed a walk.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V:

I couldn't stop thinking about last night. The way Ally looked so perfect. The way her body moved with mine. I got it bad.

I know what you're thinking, you were mean to her Austin. Or how did you fall for her so quickly?. Well to be honest I did not like her when we first. She was to much like..._her_.

Yeah you heard right.. there was a her. When we first met, she was so sweet and innocent, like Ally. But I did not know she would turn into a backstabbing cheating slut.

So when I met Ally I thought that she was another one. I could not let my guard down, no matter how beautiful she looked.

But then that night she went off on me I knew she was real. I mean no one has ever questioned my bad boy personality. Everyone just thought it was a phase in my life and ignored it. But now seeing Ally wants to find out more about me, and is actually paying attention, makes me like her more than I ever did.

Man I need to take a walk.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

I walked down the street not really paying attention to my surrounding. I was so conflicted with my slef right now. Part of me wants to believe that Austin likes me and I like him back. But then there is a part that wants to keep my guard. And don't forget the part that keeps reminding me of Dallas.

Uggghhh! This is to much. Frustrated, I picked up a block of ice and threw it in a random direction.

"Oww!" I heard a voice squeal. Hey, that voice sounded familiar. I looked up to see Austin rubbing her arm not paying attention to who threw the ice.

I ran up trying to keep my laughter under control. "Are you okay?!"

He huffed "Do I look okay? Ice just flew through the air attacking me!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. Austin saw this and pouted slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry A-Austin b-but I t-t-threw the i-ice." I said in between a fit of laughter. His mouth opened as he feigned hurt.

"Ally, is that how you feel about me?" He mocked in a HORRIBLE British accent.

"Why yes sir. I'll have you know I never liked you from the jump!" I played along.

"Well then, I guess you will have to pay for that." He said in his normal voice. I have to admit I was a little scared.

Slowly, Austin started to make his way towards me closing the gap in between us. When he finally reached up to me, he stared down and looked me in the eyes.

Yes, stared down. He is like a good feet taller than me. Don't laugh.

After 2 minutes of intense staring, he started to lean down and close the space between our lips. I don't know what came over me, but i started leaning in to. When we came millimeters apart, Austin stopped.

"Don't scream." What? Don't scream? What is he- my thoughts were cut off by Austin picking me up and throwing me over his shoulders. Once he threw me over his back he started running.

Now I get why he said 'don't scream'. So instead of screaming I wiggled in his grasp and beat his back while laughing. This was pretty fun.

"Put me down." I giggled.

"Not till you say I'm the sexiest, hottest and most amazing guy you ever met."

"Never" I countered, Even if most of it was true.

"Fine then. I guess its time to take you for a whirl." Before I knew it Austin was spinning me around.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight. Austin stopped spinning but i kept holding on. something about being in his arms made me feel safe. Austin somewhat put me on the ground, but he was still holding me. To my surprise he returned the hug.

I did not want to let go, but we had to. Slowly we pulled away. I saw a big smile on his face. I mirrored his smile.

"Lets go." He silently said as we started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Ice skating." He responded. I stopped walking. "Uh I can't skate." I said sheepishly.

He broke into a huge smile. "I'll teach you!"

* * *

We finally reached to the ice pond on the outskirts of the villa. Austin left my side to dig into the bushes, what for? I don't know.

When he finished digging in the bushes, he turned to me holding two object behind his back.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. He simply smiled and moved the objects from behind him revealing two sets of ice skates.

"So is this where you stash them?"

He nodded then led me to a bench. He handed me the ice skates. I gave him a look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know how to put on or tie ice skates." I explained. I thought he was going to show me how to tie them, but what he did next shocked me.

Austin got up and went on one knee. Picking up my feet and skates in one swift motion. His eyes never left mine. One foot at a time, Austin put on the skates for me.

When he was finally done and broke eye contact with me, he got up and sat on the bench to put on his own skates. I blushed wildly, thinking about what just happened.

Right next to me I heard Austin chuckling. "It's funny how I can make you blush just by putting your skates on for you."

"Don't start feeling like you accomplished something." I said while trying to get up. But I swear when I got up I heard Austin say "But I did."

* * *

When Austin's failed attempt of teaching me how to skate was given up on, Austin suggested we go get us a nice cup of hot cocoa. Once I heard heat was in play, I was all ears.

We walked in silence to Melody's diner. But it was not an awkward-get me out of here- silence, but a-let's enjoy this- silence. Once we reached inside the diner Austin found us a table. Smiling, i made my way and sat right across from him.

Finding no words to say we just stared at each other, until my phone started ringing. I looked at the callers I.D

Dallas.

Hesitantly I picked up the phone. Austin looked confused, but listened intently.

"Hey Dallas!"

"Hey Ally. I just wanted to call to see how was vacation going on so far." I wondered what to tell him, so I settled down with a simply it's fine.

"Are we still on for the dance?" He asked. I perked up slightly, I had forgot about that.

"Yeah Dallas," I smiled "We are still on for the dance." Austin looked at me with shock written all over his face. But it was quickly replaced with...anger? Why would he be angry. It's not like he TOLD me he liked me or anything.

Dallas evidently forgotten, I looked to Austin.

"What's wrong?" With that he scoffed and got up. Stomping his way out of Melody's diner leaving me confused as hell.

* * *

**All depending on how happy I am and how many reviews I get I will try to write chapter 8 and post it by new years. But I need help for ideas. So if you guys could just review any, or PM me that would be epic. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Carpe Diem**

**Rebeccaxoxoxoxo**


	8. Realizations & Getting Real

**A/N: HEY GUYS. I am FREAKING out. First my computer was not working, so I had no time to write the chapter. Then I somehow remembered I found out they were making a TBM2. I AM BEYOND PISSED. Sorry to all teen beach movie fans...but that movie is seriously dragging and annoying. Then I found spoilers for the next Austin and Ally episode and I was beyond ecstatic. **

**But let me stop rambling. *sigh* enjoy.**

**BE SURE TO READ THE A/N BELOW!**

* * *

"Trish I don't know what he wants!" I cried in frustration. Right now I was literally sprawled across the bed with Trish sitting next to me. She was attempting to braid my hair wile I told her about all the events that recently happened. Staring from Dallas asking me out, to Austin storming out on me.

Lets face it... I was a wreck right now.

"What do you mean you don't get it?" Trish asked. I sat up.

"I don't get why he's acting this way. Why he stormed out!"

"Ally are you that blind?!" Trish screamed her head off. I was a bit startled. I mean Trish never screamed at my unless I was being absolutely naive.

I blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"_Usted gruesa en la cabeza, Your thick in the head" _Trish uttered.

"Look Trish, your Spanish and lack of finishing or explaining your thoughts are confusing me even more. And you know I hate being confused." Trish face palmed herself.

"He likes you, you idiot." She simply stated.

I was shocked. I mean I hoped Austin had liked me, but that was a wish. To hear it coming from someone else, especially Trish, the most honest and straight forward girl when it comes to stuff like this. Well that was another story.

Seeing I was not going to reply, Trish continued.

"That's why he **stormed out** when you verified you **date** with **Dallas**.

That's why he was **playing** and **flirting **with you at the park.

That's why he was acting **protective **and **bold** at the party."

I put my hand on my mouth, which was slightly hanging open. "Because he **likes** me." I let it sink in.

_Austin likes me..._

_Austin likes me, plain old Ally Dawson!_

I gasped and fell off my bed smiling. I need to talk to him.

Because THIS just got real.

* * *

**WHAM BAM THANK YOU MA'AM! I am finito! I hope you like this chapter! It was kind of a filler. But...**

**I have a spoiler...that you have to find out,**

**Do you think Brandon will make his appearance in the next chapter and make things even worse?**

**Or will things be already messed up between Austin and A****lly?**

**Or maybe Austin's bad boy act will resurface.**

**Tell me what you think will happen. First person who get's it right will get a shout out!**

**Carpe Diem**

**Rebeccaxoxoxoxox**


	9. Brandon is back P1

**A/N: Hey peeps! Are you ready for a round of Auslly! Because I think you guys are going to be pretty happy and then sad and then happy! So enough of my yapping and lets get cracking!**

**OH and before I forget! SHOUTOUTS!**

**Shoutout to: ILoveWritting1213! You got it partly right. You were just missing that one thing!**

**Shoutout to: xDefinitelyMex! Thanks so much! And I was tempted to make Austin sweet, he will get there...eventually**

**AND HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY ROSS! 18 MY FAULT!**

**And to the rest who guessed, Brandon might not mess it up like how you think, he just might bring them closer. just saying ;)**

* * *

Austin P.O.V:

I am mad...No beyond mad...pissed, for lack of better word.! I mean after all that just happened, after the skating rink! And she **never** told me she had a **date**. That word disgusts me.

I mean what is it? Hurt Austin's feelings day? It surely is not!

I walked in the park kicking everything in my path. I know I shouldn't have walked out on Ally, but...I was just..feeling so many...**feelings!**

So it was best if I left.

Who was this Dallas guy anyway? What did he have that I, Austin Monica Moon, didn't posses ten times more.

Wow... I sound a hell of a lot jealous.

"Austin!" I groan. I recognize that voice anywhere. I'm trying to avoid her!

Maybe if I walk faster..

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

"Austin!"

Just my luck. The person who I wanted to talk to was right in the park. I just had to call his name.

"Austin!"

To my surprise he walked even faster.

"Look Austin" I called. "I know your mad!" He took no chance to look back. He just kept ion walking. I scoffed. Can you say rude!

But I ran after him anyway. I need answers, and hell, I was going to get it. "I just need to hear you explain **why**? Why did you say that at the party? Why are you **leading** me on?"

This time he stopped. "Why." He whispered. "She wants to know why." He turned around and faced me. Even if we were still 2 feet apart, I could tell he was mad. No doubt about it, that red in his face was a sure fire sign.

"Yes I do." I stated with confidence. He slowly started walking to me.

"We all have questions we would love answers to, don't we?" I must admit, I was feeling a little bit scared now now. So to keep from Austin going berserk, I kept any smart comment to myself.

He continued to walk and get close. It came to a point where his lips were brushing against my ears.

"Well we can't all get our answers." He whispered. I don't know what came over me because I did the most insane thing.

Just as he was about to walk away, I **kissed** him. My lips danced upon his. It took a few seconds but he responded back. I was tired, tired of it all, the acting, the hidden feelings. I was just tired. So I let all my emotions go in that one kiss. And I could tell Austin felt the same. He tangled his hands in my hair and pulled me closer, kissing me with much more force. I gladly returned the gesture by placing my arms on his shoulders and playing with the napes of his hairs.

When the need for oxygen became to much, I pulled away.

My eyes were glued on the ground. To scared to see How Austin felt or the expression on his face. When I finally got the courage, I looked up. To see Austin expressionless, but his eyes were smiling. I could tell he was torn. Torn to decide whether he felt the same about me or not.

But i just wish, he could put everything aside and open up. Tell me he liked that kiss as much as I did.

But he didn't. He simply blinked and walked away.

I never thought it was possible to die without being killed

or to have your heart broken before it was made

but if words could describe, that was exactly how I felt.

Like dirt.

I just stood there watching him walk away. When he got a good distance away, I fell. I fell to the ground and cried. I know there was snow on the ground and my jeans were getting wet, but I didn't care.

I was mad.

Mad I couldn't get answers.

Mad Austin walked away.

Mad he won't open up.

Mad I'm not having a drama free vacation.

* * *

5 minutes into my sulking mode, someone ran past me. I guess I was to busy crying to notice that the person that had been jogging past stopped and stood over me.

"C'mon. I'll help you up." The voice sounded familiar. Like a distant memory. Nevertheless, I looked up and saw a hand calling for me to grab. I took it happily and looked for the face of the kind stranger.

"Brandon!" I was shocked..and happy. What was he doing here?

"Ally?!" He looked equally shocked and happy. I smiled, my sadness quickly disappearing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked voicing my previous thoughts.

"I told you, I was visiting my family's business."

"Cool." He smiled but then it immediately fell. "Why were you crying Ally?" He asked.

My face mirrored his. Should I tell him.

_Tell him._

I silently agreed with myself. We started walking.

"Well you see, this boy I recently met has problems with opening up. He constantly shuts me out. But recently I found out he likes me, but he just won't show it. It's so frustrating!"

Brandon silently listened and nodded his head at certain parts to show that he was listening.

"And on top of that," I continued "He puts up this act of such a bad boy!" Brandon chuckles.

"Sounds like my brother." I laughed and we continued walking.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it. If you did Review Follow &Favorite! And just to clear things up, I spilt this chapter in two parts. So don't worry there will be more Brandon and upcoming Auslly. So tell me what you think about the kiss and how it would affect the game between Austin and Ally. **

**Carpe Diem!**

**Rebeccaxoxoxo**


	10. Brandon is back P2

**Hey Chico's and Chica's! Wassup?! So anyway I started to write a new story based on my favorite movie High School Musical. You should go check it out! And you should also check out google if you haven't seen the little number dancing. I was weak! Anyway enjoy!**

**Happy New years Eve!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Well you see, this boy I recently met has problems with opening up. He constantly shuts me out. But recently I found out he likes me, but he just won't show it. It's so frustrating!"_

_Brandon silently listened and nodded his head at certain parts to show that he was listening._

_"And on top of that," I continued "He puts up this act of such a bad boy!" Brandon chuckles._

_"Sounds like my brother." I laughed and we continued walking._

* * *

We continued to walk in the park. We were about a mile away from the entrance. Words flashed though my head.

_"Sounds like my brother." _Brandon had previously stated. I noticed Brandon hadn't talked about his brother a lot. I mean I don't know his parents, but he constantly tells me stories about them. From what I have heard, I like them already.

But his brother remained a mystery.

I contemplated for a while if I should ask about his brother.

Maybe I should

_But you already know him_

Hehe! I'm going crazy! My mind is 'claiming' I 'know' Brandon's brother.

_That's because you do dipstick!_

Um ok..RUDE!

And you know what I'll just ask him. Just to prove to myself I,in fact, don't know Brandon's brother.**(A/N: You don't know how many times I typed Austin's name. But I had to keep telling my self she doesn't know yet, she doesn't know yet.)**

Floating back to the real world, I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Brandon. He had on some Hollister sweats and an Adidas track sweater. His hair was light blonde, about to turn white. His cheeks had turned kind of rosy because of the cold. It didn't take much to know my cheeks were ten times worse.

"Brandon?" I asked looking back ahead to see where I was walking.

"Hmm?" I could feel him turn to look at me, but I kept my eyes glued forward.

"How come you barely talk about your brother?"

He stopped walking for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. I stopped along with him. When he seemed to have it all together he turned to me and smiled. He walked up and passed me, continuing to walk. I watched him walk up to a point where he stopped and whirled back to me.

"You coming?!" He shouted.

* * *

"So what do you want to know?" He asked me.

I jumped a little, startled. Can you blame me? It was quiet for like five minutes. The only sounds heard were our feet crunching the snow as we walked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. Then I remembered when I had been talking about how Austin acted like a bad boy, he said his brother was the same.

"Why is he a bad boy?" I blurted out. Brandon looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I continued.

"You know, when I said I was dealing with a bad boy, you said sounds like your brother." I explained.

"You know Ally, you seem like your having problems with this boy?" Brandon pointed out.

I nodded...whoa when did this conversation become about me?

"And clearly he likes you and you like him. Am I right?" I nodded once again. He was absolutely right.

"Tell you what," He started. He looked up, to think I presume, and looked back at me.

"I'll tell you about my brother.."

"Yeah.." I said eager to here this.

"If you let me help with your boy trouble." He finished. I am happy and shocked to say the least. I mean I am glad I get someone to help me with this Austin thing, but I'm wondering why Brandon would want to help. I smirked realizing why.

"What's in it for you?" I asked with a sly smile. Ally D may be unobservant, but this gal sure knows when people want to make to deals. Kind curtsey of my dad.

Brandon smiled. "How'd you know?"

"Instincts." I shrugged. He sighed.

"There is this girl, named Cassidy. I like her. And I was wondering if you and Trsih could help me score a date with her."

I sighed. Of course I would help him! Don't you just love, love? And I know for a fact Trish would love playing 'Match maker' to.

"Hmm. Let me think about it." I said, jokingly tapping my chin.

"Ally!" Brandon whined.

"Alright, Alright." I gave in. "Now spill."

"Alright, Alright" Brandon said mimicking me. I shot him a glare.

"It all started when my younger brother brought home his girlfriend. He was like 15 at the time and I was 16. His girlfriends name was Jessica. When he brought her home she seemed really sweet and innocent. She would offer to do the dishes. She make friends with everyone she saw. Even when my brother and his best friend went through a phase where they would play games for hours on end, she still smiled. She even made friends with my mom. To me she just seemed to good to be true."

Let me just interrupt right here. Even if I'm nice, I could not stand my boyfriend playing video games for hours and not paying attention to me. That is unacceptable, and for the fact she allowed it made it seem like something is off, which Brandon had already...stated. Maybe I should...just let.. him... yeah.

"Something about the way she was acting threw me off. I mean no-one could be that perfect or that good of a girlfriend. I guess my brother didn't seem to notice or care about her behavior, so me being the nice brother I am, confronted him about it. You know what he told me? He said back off. Thought I wanted her for my self."

Brandon looked down. I could see this was hard for him.

"You know Brandon, if you don't want to tell m-" He cut me off and chuckled.

"To far now." I gave a small smile just to reassure him if he wanted to back out. He smiled back and continued.

"From then, I kept my mouth shut. What's the point for looking out for them if they will shut you down, you know?"

I understood exactly where he was coming from. You know considering I have a little brother.

"So one day I'm just minding my own business, playing black opps in the living room. Then I hear the front door slam open. Since my mom and dad weren't here I was in charge, so I had to be the one to find out why and who had all this anger to be slamming doors. I got up and strolled to hallway to see him punching the wall. I told him to stop and tell me what happened. At that very moment my suspicions were true. Jessica was too good to be true."

"And.." I urged him to continue.

"Turns out she was cheating on my brother 3 months into the relationship. And she didn't even have the guts to tell him. He walked on her making out with his ex best friend in HIS car." Brandon finished.

Wow this kid went through some deep dodo.

"3 years later and the memory was still etched in his brain." **(A/N: Austin is 18, Ally is 17, Brandon is 19, Trish is 17, Dez is 18) **

Then it hits me.

"Um Brandon mind telling me his name."

"Austin. Why?"

My eye twitched. Brandon is Austin's brother. Figures, they look alike.

Your maybe wondering why I'm not jumping around or having a mental breakdown. Believe me, I want to. But you cant say we all didn't see this coming!

"Me and your brother have a lot of history." I answered

* * *

"Damn Ally, you and my brother are in some deep dodo." I'm glad some else agreed with me. Me and Austin were in deep dodo. I mean he had a bad experience with girls, and that made him dig a deep hole filled with trust issues.

"And I have no idea how to get out of it." I sighed. We continued to walk. Currently we just left the park and were on our way to my house.

Man we walked a whole lot today. I'd be surprised if I didn't lose weight.

"Well your not completely hopeless." Brandon stated. I turned to him and shot him a look. You know the one that says -_explain please-_

He chuckled, fully understanding the look.

"I mean, remember you said that I could help you with your boy problems." I smiled.

"Yeah."

'Well I'm still willing to help and I bet Trish and Austin's friend Dez would be wiling too."

"Where are you getting with this Brandon?" He smiled a devious smile.

"We are going to make a plan. A plan that will surely get you and Austin together. Operation Pickles and Pancakes."

* * *

**BAM WHAT! Maybe not my best work, But I like how this turned out! And finally there is a future for Auslly!**

**AND I don't know how many mre chapters I might wite but this story may be close to ending! :(**

**To brighten things up... can I see how many boys and girls read this story, because I think it is mostly girls! If you are a boy just say Sup! If you are a girl Say Yes mamii!**

**Carpe Diem!**

**Rebeccaxoxoxox**


	11. Operation Pickles and Pancakes

**Um Hi guys. Yeah I'm happy today is a snow day! But I'm not really feeling you guys anymore. Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter. Even if it was not much. And I am not copying any story! The plot was mine! So if you guys could kind of motivate me to write the next chapter, I might update quicker. **

**So, yup. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Where are you getting with this Brandon?" He smiled a devious smile._

_"We are going to make a plan. A plan that will surely get you and Austin together. Operation Pickles and Pancakes."_

* * *

"Operation Pickles and Pancakes?" I questioned. Seemed like a silly name if you ask me.

Brandon rolled his eyes. 'Because you like pickles and Austin loves pancakes." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wait..

I raised one eyebrow "How do you know I like pickles?" Brandon laughed.

"You look like a pickle girl." I chuckled

"Well I do like pickles!" We both burst out laughing. Then Brandon spoke up composing him self.

"C'mon lets go." He said walking up faster. We were almost to my house. "We got to tell Trish and Dez about the plan."

"But I don't even know about the plan...and why is Dez at my house?" I was really confused at this point. And scared, I mean Dez doesn't exactly cause flowers to spurt up where ever he goes.

"Don't worry he wont do anything dumb." He said as if he read my mind. "Trish is watching him."

Greeaat.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V:**

Today I'm really bummed out. I just shared the most amazing kiss with the girl of my dreams! And what do I do? Walk away, like a douche bag.

She probably hates me. But I won't deny the connection I felt, and I know she felt it too. I felt like I was on cloud 9.

Once those lips touched mine, my head went spinning and I got this funny feeling in my stomach. I just never wanted it to end.

Damn I sound like a girl. Maybe I should call Dez. He always knows how to cheer me up.

I get up off my bed and look for my phone. After 15 minutes of tripping over left over pizza and dirty clothes (really got to clean...meh, I'll do it later.) I victoriously found my phone.

Cassidy

Calum

Diana

Dorthy

Dez. "Got it" I said landing on the Dez contact. I pressed the button and waited for Dez to pick up. After 3 rings, he finally answered.

**Dez/**Austin

**"Hey buddy!"** Dez answered.

"Wassup Dez?"

**"Uh...nothing.. why you asked."**

That was not weird at all. "Um I just wanted to see if we could hang out." I chuckled. "What's wrong, you act like your hiding something."

He started to laugh nervously. **" He he why would you think I'm hiding something? Do you know anything?"**

Okay if I said Dez wasn't scaring me I would be lying. "No"

Then I head the strangest thing in the back ground. I thought I heard Ally and my brother.

'Um Dez are you at Ally's place."

**"NO!" **He screamed.

**"Well.. bye now!"** and just like that he hung up.

Well that was weird... and I have no one to hang out with.

* * *

**Dez P.O.V:**

Phew! That was a close one. Austin almost found out what was going on. Right now I was at Ally's house waiting for her and Brandon to come into the living room.

Trish walked in first instead. "Who were you just talking to Dez?"

"Uh no one big, just Austin." One minute I'm sitting on the couch, next, I'm on the floor while Trish is sitting on me.

"Get off of me!" I screamed and tried to kick her. Who am I kidding, I was not going to win because Trish is like 10 times stronger than me. But frankly she scared me, and I was afraid of what she might do next.

"STOP STRUGGLING FRECKLES!" She roared. I continued screaming.

"What did I do wrong?" I cried. And I seriously mean cried. Tears and everything. I know, I know. Not manly Dez.

But you try having a ferocious Lion sitting on you.

Finally Ally heard my cries, and came running in. Brandon following behind.

"Trish! Release." Ally scolded. Trish groaned but finally let go of my foot and got off me. I let go a breath I never knew I was holding.

Trish was still angry though. I could pick it out in her voice.

"But Ally, he almost told Austin where he was!" Ally surprisingly remained calm.

"Trish, even what he did was incredibly stupid," She turned to me. I just smiled sheepishly. "You cant' get mad." She continued. "He's Dez."

"Yeah.." I butted in. WAIT...

"HEY!" Trish laughed. At least she's not that mad anymore.

"Your right Ally." Trish said. "He is Dez." For some reason everyone found that funny.. everyone except me. I just sat and pouted.

"Alright guys, as tempting as it is to just sit and laugh, we came her for a reason." Bandon said as everyone regained composure.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Well." Brandon started, "We all know about the history between Austin and Ally. Right?" We all nodded.

"Well I have come up with a Dez proof plan to get them together." I narrowed my eyes. Dez proof... real original.

"I call it 'Operation Pickles and Pancakes.'"

**Brandon P.O.V:**

Trish raised her hand. I have a feeling I know what she's going to ask. "Yes Trish."

"Why Pickles and Pancakes?" She asked. See I told you! I groaned.

"Do you know nothing about Ally. She likes Pickles and Austin loves Pancakes. Put them together.!" I explained. I culd see Ally next me Trying to stifle a laugh. I smirked. Trish just rolled her eyes "Okay, okay Mr. Logical." She said.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Ally raise her hand. I turned to her. "Yes Ally." I said.

She rolled her eyes. Geez what's with the girls rolling their eyes today. "Uh when will you get on with teling us the plan genius."

I scoffed. Rude much. "Don't rush my awesomeness." I replied. Trish and Ally rolled their eyes, while I got a 'right on' from Dez.

"Now if there aren't anymore obvious questions or snarky comments," I looked at Trish and Ally, which got me glares from both of them. "I'd like to continue." No one said anything.

"Alright, so my plan was to get take Austin and Ally with me to see a movie. I'd get them you guys to be some what close. But then my main objective would be to make Austin jealous. You know since he likes Ally." I said.

Ally then cut me off. "Well we don't know if he still likes me-"

Trish cut her off. She got up and moved to Ally. She put her hands on Ally's shoulders. "He likes you!" She screamed and shook Ally.

"I agree." I said.

"Dido." Dez also agreed. Ally just smiled. "Okay carry on." she said. Trish walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Okay, so after we hit up the movies I'm going to text Dez to get the stage ready at melody's Diner." Dez just simply nodded. "Then Ally you will have to sing Austin a song you made." Ally also nodded. "An from there we hope Austin opens up." I finished.

Everyone looked to each other and one by one all started to smile. The plan was perfect.

ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo -Time skip-

**Ally P.O.V:**

"Okay girly 'Operation Pickles and Pancakes' is about to begin. First let's pretty you up." I laughed.

"Trish I don't think 'Pretty you up' is an expression." I stated. Brandon recently left to go get Austin. He left Trish in charge of getting me ready while he got Austin ready. Dez also left with Brandon to get the stage ready for karaoke night at Melody's diner. He took Alex and Jake along with him because they like tech stuff. Geeks.

I regret Brandon leaving Trish in charge of getting me ready. She's literally tearing up the closet in our room. All she says is 'Where is it' like a broken record. After an eternity of Trish making a mess, she finally stops and screams.

"Omg I found it!" I run up to her, interested in what got her so riled up.

"The black skinny jeans I got you for your birthday." I smiled. Those skinny jeans flaunted my non-existent curves.

"Okay. So what am I going to pair that with?" I asked taking the jeans and placing them on the bed. Trish gave me a _duh_ look. What?

"You did not just ask that." I blinked. Did I say something wrong?

"Your definitely wearing it with the Yellow shirt I got you for your last birthday."

"Cuteee!" I praised. Trish smiled then pulled me to sit by the mirror. She took out the iron and started to straighten my hair. In thirty minutes she finished and moved to my make up.

"Trish." I said.

"Yeah."

"I'm scared." she stopped putting my mascara. I opened my eyes and saw her staring, so I continued. "What if he really doesn't like me/ What if this was a mistake? What if everything was a mistake?" I put my head down.

Trish brought her self to sit on the floor so I could look at her. She opened her mouth. "I don't know what he will say or do Ally, but I know for a fact he could not resist you. And I'm SURE this is no mistake. You two belong together." She smiled.

I smiled to. This is one reason why I love my best friend. I got down to her level and hugged her. She laughed and I did to.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff. You need to finish your make up." I laughed.

"You love it Trish." I said.

"Whatever."

ooOOoo ooOOoo

An hour later Trish is done with everything. My hair is pulled up in a high ponytail. I walked to the large mirror at my door and looked. I had on one of Trish's black pumps that only made me like 2 ins taller. But I have to admit I do look smoking.

"Alright Ally go.' Trish says while pushing me. "There is no time to admire my work. Your already 7 minutes late."

"Oh my pickles! Thanks Trish!' I said while hugging her. Letting go I ran downstairs.

"Don't forget, I'll be at the diner with Dez and your brother and Jake." She called from the top.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied.

"Don't get smart and remember your song.!"

"How could I forget!" I called. With that I was out the door walking to the movies. Operation Pickles and Pancakes here I come.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Don't really have something to say other than Review, Follow & Favorite. I would really love the support.**

**Carpe Diem**

**Rebeccaxo**


	12. It's a go!

**Hey! Thanks for the motivation and reviews. And to the guy from chapter ten, I like you already! Mind if you review again but put your name.?! And I was right. I do have mostly girls reading my story. And over 11,000 readers! Wow!**

**Shout out:**

**iluvsoma- Your reviews make me smile**

**pancakeLOVER2245- My story loves you!**

**lanajie20- I liked dez's point of view too.! I might do it again!**

**xDefinitelyMex- I love your reviews!**

**justanotherdreamgirl- don't be sad. I don't know exactly how many more chapter we still have to go. So it might be more than a few chapters!**

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO: LoveShipper- YOU ARE JUST AMAZE BALLS! She reviewed both of my stories and just shows so much support for my new story A Marion High school musical! TONKS!**

**Ok now on with the story!**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Alright Ally go.' Trish says while pushing me. "There is no time to admire my work. Your already 7 minutes late."_

_"Oh my pickles! Thanks Trish!' I said while hugging her. Letting go I ran downstairs._

_"Don't forget, I'll be at the diner with Dez and your brother and Jake." She called from the top._

_"Yeah, yeah." I replied._

_"Don't get smart and remember your song.!"_

_"How could I forget!" I called. With that I was out the door walking to the movies. Operation Pickles and Pancakes here I come._

ooooOOOOoooo

**Ally P.O.V:**

I ran down the street and crossed the light. I could see the movie theater just a few feet away. I really hope Brandon is there, because if he is not he is dead. I mean I just spent 15 minutes running in heels while it is brick outside.

Finally making my way to the block of the movie theater I spot a patch of blonde hair. Brandon is there. Gosh he is lucky.

"Brandon!" I called running up to him. He turned and smiled.

"You look nice." I chuckled.

"Yeah Trish said I had to look drop dead gorgeous." He laughed. "Well I totally agree."

I smiled. "So when will the plan start?" I asked. Brandon glanced at his phone.

"When Austin comes, which should be in like a minute." He then turned to me. "Now remember we have to act like we are on a date. Our main objective is to get him jealous." I nodded curtly showing I understood.

We stood on the block for like two more minutes till we saw a blonde patch of hair running up the block. Brandon shot me a look. "Let's get this started." He whispered to me one last time then turned to a panting blonde.

Austin let out ragged breaths. "Sorry I was late. I woke up a little late." he said completely oblivious to me standing behind Brandon.

Brandon smiled. "It cool bro. I was just talking to my date. You know the one I told you I was bringing." He moved to the right a little to reveal me.

I tried to make my face remain expressionless because I felt like breaking down under Austin's intense stare.

It was hard and filled with...anger. I never felt more vulnerable. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Ally?!" He asked. His voice sounded calm but his face was far from it.

"..." I said nothing. I just went behind Brandon as if he was my shield. At this point I wasn't sure if I was really acting or not.

Brandon noticed the tension and spoke up. "You know each other?" He acted.

"Yeah, yeah. Long story." Austin without tearing his gaze away from me. "Hey Brandon do you mind if I talk to your..._ date_ for a moment?" He asked hesitating as he spat the word out like it was venom.

I was still behind Brandon. Brandon looked at me with eyes that said _just go with it._ I shook my head slightly so only he could see. Brandon nodded and turned back to Austin.

"Yeah, I don't think she would mind." He said with a slight shrug of the shoulders. I shot him a look that said _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!_

Austin took my wrists and pulled me along into the theater with Brandon following but stopping at the lobby. I looked back at him.

'This was not the plan' I mouthed to him.

'Just go with it' he mouthed back with a flick of his hand in a 'go' gesture.

oooOOOooo

Austin dragged me to the very back of the theater. It looked abandoned. I looked around trying to take around my surroundings.

My eyes took in everything, landing lastly on a very agitated set of brown eyes. I looked into them getting lost.

We kept up this staring game for a few moments until Austin broke it with a strangled 'why?'.

"Why?" I echoed. "Why what?" I said acting totally innocent. He rolled his eyes but started to move to me. I also started to move walking backwards to keep the distance between us.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you out with my brother?" He continued to move back.

"Why can't I?" I asked countering his question. "You really think I'd be moping after you left me in the park?" His eyes darkened slightly.

Finally having no space to move back to, I bump into a wall. Austin however continues to walk until he reaches a few inches away from me, personal space dissolving into the air.

"You think I wanted to leave?" He asked, face expressionless. I scoffed. "You made it pretty clear." He seemed to be getting frustrated.

He boxed me in, placing both hands on the walls, I felt my breath hitch. He searched my eyes, looking back and forth between them. I returned the favor.

It was silent, only the sound of breathing being heard, especially mine. I was a tad bit uncomfortable with this current position.

Breaking the silence, Austin slammed his fist against the wall making me jump slightly.

"You don't get it, don't you?" He whispered. I stared into his eyes. Hoping he would just confess his feelings right now so we could put an end to this plan.

He broke contact and moved his hand. "Forget it." He said leaving me, once again. I stood there in silence for a moment. Recomposing my self, I straightened out my clothes and walked out making my way back to Brandon.

_Why do you have to be so difficult Austin?_

**Austin P.O.V:**

The universe really hates me doesn't it? So my brother tells me to meet him at the movies so we can watch a flick with him and his date. Sounded good to me, until I found out his date was the girl I like, kissed, and pushed away because I was utterly confused and scared to admit my feelings.

So maybe it's not the universes fault, but mine.

I found my way back to Brandon, knowing Ally was close behind. I stopped by the ticket booth waiting for Brandon and Ally to finish talking, hugging, or doing whatever they were doing and meet up. I just couldn't take the fact that Ally was out with my brother.

The simple thought irked me.

_Your jealous! _The voice inside my head taunted.

Shut up! I responded.

But I knew the voice the voice was right. Something about seeing Ally with another guy made me seethe with anger.

I just wish I had the balls to tell her how I feel, and just maybe she might not push me away.

ooooOOOOoooo

**Ally P.O.V:**

Brandon and I made our way to the ticket booth to pay for our tickets and buy our snacks. I told Brandon all about the encounter less than five minutes. Brandon smiled and said he was slowly crumbling and Austin would be admitting his feelings in no time.

Brandon bought two tickets to see House at the end of the street. Austin paid for his own.

I smiled to myself at Brandon's choice of movie. Typical cliché move. But me being Ally, I was never a fan of scary movies. Sure some scenes were gruesome, but I was barely phased at all by it.

"Cliché much?" I whispered to Brandon shooting him a smirk. He frowned playfully.

"Ally, Ally, Ally." He said "Don't doubt my inner genius." I laughed silently. I completely almost forgot about Austin until I heard someone clearing their throat.

I turned around to see Austin with an annoyed expression lingering on his face. "Could you guys be quiet? Geez" He said pushing past us.

Brandon eyed me and said "It's working." We walked into the theater being surrounded by a cloak of darkness. The only light came from the movie screen and the walkway which had little lights.

We went into the row that wasn't the farthest from the screen but not the closest. Brandon sat next to me and Austin sat next to Brandon.

The movie started and Brandon gave me a look. It was time to start acting couple-y. Half way into the movie the scenes started to get real intense and kind of scary.

So I thought of this as a perfect opportunity to lean in closer to Brandon. He saw what I was doing and leaned into me also. I could feel Austin's eyes on me instead of being on the screen. His gaze was boring into my skull.

I nudged Brandon to make the scene more believable. He didn't look at me but I know he understood. Slowly he started to raise his arms doing the fake -yawn then put your arm over her move-. I have to admit he was really smooth.

I wonder why him and Cassidy have not gone out yet. They would be such a cute couple-. My thoughts were cut short by Austin coughing up a storm.

"Um dude?" Brandon said faking annoyance. "Are you okay?"

Austin motioned to Brandon he was and slowly turned back to the screen. I scrunched my eyebrows and leaned back into Brandon.

Austin started a coughing fit again. We tried to ignore him. But he kept getting louder

And louder

And louder

And louder... till Brandon had enough. "Are you sure your fine bro?" Austin just nodded.

15 more minutes into the movie and I feel Brandon's arm being yanked away from on top of my shoulders. I look up and see Austin standing in front of us motioning for Brandon to move to where he was sitting.

"Sorry I'm just a little scared." He said lamely. "Hope you don't mind." He added as if it would make things better. I rolled my eyes and titled my head back to look at Brandon. He mouthed 'keep it going'.

Then he put his arm behind Austin's chair and asked for me to do the same. I did so intertwining our hands together. Austin felt our arms behind him probably knowing our hands were intertwined. He pushed his arm out and put it on the back of both of our chairs so he could break our hold.

We frowned and continued the movie keeping our hands and arms to our selves. From the corner of my eyes I see Austin smiling and enjoying his accomplishment. On the inside I smile. Oh Austin your in for it now!

* * *

**Hey guys I wanted to write more! But I wanted to leave you guys hangin for a bit. So life is busy as usual. And I would to hear reviews. Suggestions? Like what song do you think ally should sing? Or should ally sing at all. Should Austin sing her instead about how he felt?**

**Will Austin ever admit how he feels?**

**Will Ally get the guy?**

**Will the plan fall apart?**

**Will I ever stop asking questions? I don't know! Tune in to find out. And the more the support the faster I can update!**


	13. if it means alot to you

**HEY** **peoples! So I deleted my other story that was on my page because I wanted to start a new one. But anyway. I absolutely adore you guys! And I was crying all week because I read these two stories. Blindsided and My heart will never change. They were by weesh and flowerrs25. They were truely epicly amazing. I never had so many feels. **

**Okay enough of my ranting. I know you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Oh my god. that movie was awesome." I screamed coming out of the theater. Brandon came up to me and put his arm around me.

"I really thought you would be scared and run into my arms." I looked at the corner of my eyes to see Austin gagging to himself. I smirked. Guess it's time to kick it up a notch.

"Is that still an option?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

Brandon winked. "For you it always is."

"Alright!" Austin called while pushing us apart. "Can we do something else than...this right now? It is annoying and dragging."

"Chill bro." Brandon said "We can go to the diner."

Austin started to walk. "Anything is better than watching you two." He muttered. I looked to Brandon.

"He's crumbling." Brandon stated. "We just need that one thing to drive him over the edge." I scrunched my brow in thought. Then it hit me.

"Kiss me"

"Whoa there, I don't like you like that Ally." I rolled my eyes.

"For the plan nitwit. If you kiss me that might make drive him over the edge." Brandon's eyes dawned with realization.

"Ohhh."

I nodded "Yeah ohhh. So when are you going to kiss me?" He thought about it for a moment.

"Let's do it in the diner."

"Why there?" I asked. I mean why in the diner where everyone could see. People might know something is up.

"Because" Brandon started "Austin may not be that bright, but he is very observant." I nodded catching on.

"So we have to show him our relationship is real, even though it's fake."

"Yep. And if we do it in the diner in front of everyone then it proves we have nothing to hide." I smiled.

"Then the diner it is." Brandon nodded in agreement and we rushed to catch up with Austin.

ooooOOOOoooo

I whipped out my phone and called Trish.

"Trish we are almost by the diner. Is everything set up?"

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'. "And guess who got a job as your waiter?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"How do you manage to get a job outside of Miami?"

"Because they don't know how much of a terrible worker I am, so it was an easy hire. Keep up Ally." She stated as a matter of factly.

"Whatever." I chuckled. "Just make sure Dez does nothing dumb."

"Don't need to tell me twice." She muttered before hanging up. I turned to look at Brandon as we were walking.

Things fell into an awkward silence. "So" I heard Austin say. "How did you guys meet?" He asked.

"Uh-we uh-" I stuttered looking for Brandon for help. He looked baffled himself.

Then I saw it, the smirk on Austin's face. He knew something was up. Finding new found courage and not wanting this plan to crumble without a fight, I opened my mouth and spoke.

"We met on the plane ride here." I stated truthfully. Austin's smirk lessened. It seemed like a believable story for him.

"Yeah. I gave her my number and we really hit it off." Brandon said finally speaking up. Austin's smirk diminished to a scowl.

"So you've been talking to him during everything that happened between us?" He gritted.

Brandon spoke up. "What do you mean? What happened between you two?" He asked acting like he didn't know.

"Nothing. Nothing happened between us." I said to Brandon but stared pointedly at Austin. He facial expression softened and he had hurt in his eyes.

I felt bad, but it was true. Nothing really happened between us except for the party, the park day, the tell off, the kiss, the conversation... so maybe something did happen.

I shook my head free of my thoughts. We finally reached the diner. Brandon walked up to a four person booth and sat down. Because I was on a 'date' with him, I took up the seat in the booth next to Brandon. Austin sat on the other side across from us.

Brandon looked at me. I could tell he meant it was time to do the act of justice.

I looked around and saw Austin staring at us with hard eyes. Observing our every move.

I turned back to Brandon and whispered in his ears. "We can't kiss now. It will seem so forced and rushed. I know the exact moment for us to kiss." I pulled away and Brandon nodded.

Truth be told, I didn't know the exact moment to kiss Brandon. Right now it was all about winging it.

"My name is Trish and I'll be your waiter!" I tried to keep in a laugh. Trish looked absolutely ridiculous singing with a giant musical note on her head.

"Laugh and I will cut your throat." She threatened. That shut me up real quick. "What do you want?" She asked, this time with out singing.

"Don't you have to sing to us?" Austin asked smirking.

"Don't you have feeling to admit?" Trish mocked. Austin turned red. I kicked Trish. She got the message.

"I just want a cup of hot chocolate with a croissant." I ordered. Brandon and Austin ended up ordering the same thing. Trish nodded and walked away.

"I'm afraid she's going to spit in my drink." Austin admitted. Brandon and I burst out laughing. The mic being hit cut us off.

Everyone turned their attention to the stage. Dez came out along with Alex and Jake. They made their way to the DJ booth.

"Anybody out there with a song to sing? Karaoke is officially opened!" Dez announced staring pointedly at me. The crowd cheered.

I just signaled a wait. I want to let other people go on first before I sing. I also really wanted to eat my croissant, don't judge.

Trish came back out with our stuff just as some lady went on stage and started to sing some emblem 3 song. I think it was safe to say... she sucked, for lack of better word.

By the time she finished her reign of terror on the mic, I was done with my food. She walked off stage only eliciting a few claps.

I got up and made my way to the stage. It was time to be bold and give an outstanding performance. I passed Dez and took the mic. Taking a breather I stood in the middle of the stage.

Dez pressed a button and the song started. I took the intro as a chance to find someone in the crowd. My eyes landed on his and I felt this wave of confidence.

_I remember years ago_  
_ Someone told me I should take_  
_ Caution when it comes to love_  
_ I did, I did. _

Now you guys may be thinking why I picked to sing this song, but believe it or not Austin broke my heart when he walked away from the kiss. I felt these strong feelings I never felt before. And I know Austin felt them too. But because of that one mistake I can tell he was being careful.

_ And you were strong and I was not_  
_ My illusion, my mistake_  
_ I was careless, I forgot_  
_ I did_

I started to close my eyes and get the feel of the song. I moved around the stage letting my senses guide me.

_ And now when all is done_  
_ There is nothing to say_  
_ You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_ You have won_  
_ You can go ahead tell them_

I felt something hot and wet trailing down my cheek. Was I crying? I opened my eyes and they caught Austin's immediately.

_ Tell them all I know now_  
_ Shout it from the roof tops_  
_ Write it on the sky line_  
_ All we had is gone now_

_ Tell them I was happy_  
_ And my heart is broken_  
_ All my scars are open_  
_ Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible_

His eyes contained something I never saw in them before. Remorse.

_ Falling out of love is hard_  
_ Falling for betrayal is worse_  
_ Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_ I know, I know_

_ Thinking all you need is there_  
_ Building faith on love and words_  
_ Empty promises will wear_  
_ I know, I know_

I sang that last part looking at him. He was not the only one who was betrayed. I had my fair share of fake friends, people you thought you could trust but in the end you really couldn't.

_ And now when all is gone_  
_ There is nothing to say_  
_ And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_ On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_ Tell them all I know now_  
_ Shout it from the roof tops_  
_ Write it on the sky line_  
_ All we had is gone now_

_ Tell them I was happy_  
_ And my heart is broken_  
_ All my scars are open_  
_ Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible!_  
_ Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_ I remember years ago_  
_ Someone told me I should take_  
_ Caution when it comes to love_  
_ I did_

Right now I was pretty sure I was bawling tears, but i really didn't care. I needed to get all these feelings out of me. I needed to release everything.

_ Tell them all I know now_  
_ Shout it from the roof tops_  
_ Write it on the sky line_  
_ All we had is gone now_

_ Tell them I was happy_  
_ And my heart is broken_  
_ All my scars are open_  
_ Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible_

_ I remember years ago_  
_ Someone told me I should take_  
_ Caution when it comes to love_  
_ I did..._

_*Clap, clap, clap clap clap*_ I finished the song back where I started on the stage. I was out of breath and my face was covered in tears. Slowly the audience came to life, clapping for me.

But none of that mattered. I hopped off the stage and made my way to my table. Instantly I felt a pair of lips on mine.

But it was not Austin's. It was Brandon's. He pulled away and whispered.

"He's watching." Then he went in for another kiss. But before his lips could touch mine I was being dragged out by the one and only Austin Moon.

He pulled me to the back of diner. He let go of my arms and started pacing back and forth. Finally my voice started working.

"Austin." I croaked. I was still overwhelmed from everything. He stopped moving and stared at me from where he was.

"That song was for me wasn't it?" He asked. I said nothing.

"Ally you don't get it don't you?"

"Get what?" I asked innocently.

"Stop acting so goddamn innocent. Get your head out the clouds!" He screamed. I stayed silent. He moved closer to me. This time I didn't back away be cause I was already on the wall.

"When I walked away from you that day in the park, I didn't want to. I felt something through that kiss." He said finally reaching to me. He placed his forehead on mine. I allowed it.

"Damn it Ally. I was scared. I felt something I never felt before."

"Why are so scared?" I finally asked. "Why can't you just trust things, people... me?" He closed his eyes.

"Because they all eventually leave." He simply answered.

"So why were you pushing me away? You didn't even know me!" I asked raising my voice a little. I pushed Austin away a bit so I could see his face.

He moved further and hit the wall. He was getting angry.

"Because I fricking like you okay!" He screamed facing me "I like you. Hell I might even be **falling in love** with you! You just had to come in my life so freaking **perfect**. You had to be the one to **give me a chance**. You had to be the one to **not ignore** me. You had to be the one to make me **laugh and smile**. You had to be the one to not leave me **alone**! You just had to** come into my life**." I was speechless. I bet my mouth was hung wide open.

"But you know what Ally?" He continued. "I'm grateful as hell you did. Because if you never came into my life I would have never smiled, laughed, been given a chance, been left alone."

He moved closer to me. "So you want me to open up? Fine. Ally I truly am desperately falling for you."

I remained speechless. No words were needed. I stood up on my tippy toes and made him look me in the eyes. When I got eye contact, I pressed my lips against his letting them do all the talking. A few seconds later he responded. It was just like the kiss in the park, but instead it was filled with passion and love. I broke it with the need for air.

"Well that's good Austin, because truth is I already fell for you." I said. He smiled down at me and brought me in for another kiss.

Man I could get used to this.

* * *

**Bam! Le finished! Whoa I didnt mean the story. I meant the chapter. I saw you sweating there. So who is happy about their relationship now! I know I am.**

**Know Ally has to break the news to her friends. And dont forget her bargain with Brandon. Her and Trish still have to play match maker. ;) **

**Reviews are much appreciated TONKS! !**

**Carpe Diem**

**Rebeccaxoxox **


	14. Operation Strawberry Blonde

**Chapito deci- quarto! I think I said that right! Anyway thanks for the 140 reviews! I really love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Because I fricking like you okay!" He screamed facing me "I like you. Hell I might even be __**falling in love**__ with you! You just had to come in my life so freaking __**perfect**__. You had to be the one to __**give me a chance**__. You had to be the one to __**not ignore**__ me. You had to be the one to make me __**laugh and smile**__. You had to be the one to not leave me __**alone**__! You just had to__** come into my life**__." I was speechless. I bet my mouth was hung wide open._

_He moved closer to me. "So you want me to open up? Fine. Ally I truly am desperately falling for you."_

_"Well that's good Austin, because truth is I already fell for you." I said. He smiled down at me and brought me in for another kiss._

_Man I could get used to this._

* * *

I pulled away from the kiss. "I think we should take a breath now."

"I don't wanna." He whined like a little kid. I giggled. He moved back to kiss me. I broke away once more.

"Let's go. Everyone is maybe wondering where we are." We have been outside for an hour and Austin has just been kissing me non stop. Who am I too complain?

But we did have to make it known that we are dating now.

"Let them wonder." He whispered trying to close the gap once again. I leaned up and gave him a peck, then ducked under his arms that were boxing me in.

"Allllyyy." He whined behind me. I giggled and kept walking till I made my way back to the front of the diner.

I heard footsteps behind me. Finally catching up, Austin laced our fingers together and pushed open the doors. We walked up to our table hand in hand. Brandon was the first to spot us.

His eyes immediately darted to our fingers. He smirked and said "Finally." Austin raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Finally?" He echoed.

"Yeah. You guys finally got your crap together." He smiled at Austin and winked at me. I smiled in response.

Austin on the other hand just looked really lost.

Trish walked up to us and squealed at the sight of our hands together. "Finally." She sighed. Austin turned her way and gave her the same look.

De was next to walk up to us and let out his own, very weird, version of a squeal. "Finally."

Austin looked like he was starting to lose his cool. "Why the hell is everyone saying finally?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Wow." She muttered. Brandon took this as a chance to explain.

"You know Ally's not really my date or girlfriend. Right?" Austin looked at me.

"Your not?" I smirked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"So.." Austin said finally piecing things together. "This was all a plan?"

"Yes it was." I answered. "All formulated by your genius brother to get you to admit your feelings."

Brandon smiled again. "And it worked!" he got up out of his seat and started to do a victory dance, which I gladly joined doing my own.

"Ally stop." Trish said stopping me and placing a hand on my shoulder. Dez laughed while I pouted. Austin on the other hand remained quiet.

I walked over to him. "Austin are you okay?" He looked at me and smirked. "You must have really wanted to 'get with this' if you went through a plan to get me to admit my feelings." He said pointing to himself.

I blushed and smacked him on the arm. "Shut up."

Trish piped up. "Yeah. She had it bad. Everyday was, Austin this, Austin that!" Austin's smirk grew larger and I could tell this was feeding his ego.

Meanwhile I'm here looking like a tomato. "I wasn't that bad." I mumbled.

"Yeah you were." Alex said turning up from behind Dez. I scowled at him.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" I asked.

"Isn't it past _your_ bedtime?" He asked mocking me.

"Go home or I'm calling mom." His eyes widened and he walked away with Jake mumbling something going to the door.

I watched him stalk away. "Well that happened." Dez stated breaking the awkwardness.

I turned to Brandon. "Okay enough about me and my 'so called' mentions of Austin." Austin smiled. "What about you?' I said to him. "I recall us making a deal. You help me, I help you."

"Yeah." Trish added. "Ally told me about that. Cassidy huh? I seen her at the party. Not bad." She nodded at him.

Brandon blushed at the mention of her name. "Yeah, you don't need to help anymore." He stated nervously. My eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"Be- because w-we are dating." He stuttered. Something is up. And I could tell Trish was thinking the same thing because her eyes also narrowed studying him.

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Uh y-yeah."

"Brandon.." Austin drawled out catching on. "Your not really dating her are you?"

He slumped. "No."

"So why'd you lie to us." I asked. He looked up at me. "Because I don't want us to make a plan and for it to blow up in our faces."

"I doubt that will happen." Dez said patting him on the back.

"And it wont." Austin stated.

Trish looked to him. "And why is that?"

"Because you have a genius planning it out for you." He stated cockily. I raised my eyebrows. "Who is this genius?"

He smirked and pointed his thumbs to himself. "This guy!" I scoffed then giggled.

"Does this run in the family?" Trish asked Dez who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Ugh this plan is defiantly blowing up in our faces." Brandon groaned placing his face in hands. I laughed eliciting a 'Hey!' from Austin.

"It wont blow up Brandon. I have a really good plan."

"Fine. But if I hear one thing that is out of place then your done." Brandon gave in.

"First things first we need a name." Dez said.

"Yeah. How about Operation Blonde power!" Austin suggested.

"Hell no." Trish said scrunching up her nose. Austin frowned but tried to think of a new name.

"Operation Strawberry Blonde!" He said perking up.

"Why that name?" I asked.

"Uh because Cassidy is strawberry blonde. Duh!" He answered. I gave him an eye roll.

"I swear this runs in the family." I muttered under my breath.

"You love it." Austin whispered in my ear causing a shiver to roll down my back. He kissed my cheek and I could just feel the smirk.

"Get away." I playfully swatted him.

"More like get a room." Trish murmured. I blushed hard and Austin laughed.

"Gladly."

* * *

**I like this chapter. I get to finally write about Austin and Ally together. Well let me know what you think. And I started a wattpad. **

**Awkward_words. You should go follow me. I was thinking of writing some stories there. And who is excited for tomorrow!**

**I am! Glee clubs and glory!**

**Rebeccaxoxo**


	15. Cassidy & Dates

**HEY! What have you guys been up to? Nothing? Something? Anything? Well you guys can tell me later. For now please enjoy this filler chapter!**

** IMPORTANT A/N BELOW! PLEASE READ!**

* * *

"Operation_ Strawberry Blonde!" He said perking up._

_"Why that name?" I asked._

_"Uh because Cassidy is strawberry blonde. Duh!" He answered. I gave him an eye roll._

_"I swear this runs in the family." I muttered under my breath._

_"You love it." Austin whispered in my ear causing a shiver to roll down my back. He kissed my cheek and I could just feel the smirk._

_"Get away." I playfully swatted him._

_"More like get a room." Trish murmured. I blushed hard and Austin laughed._

_"Gladly."_

* * *

"Can you guys see anything?" We stood outside of melody diner all huddled up at the door peering through trying to sneak a glance of what was happening. Austin's 'mastermind plan' yesterday was to "Just ask her out dude". As Austin put it.

"Yes Austin. We can see everything especially with like 5 big heads blocking the way." I answered. Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you can see? Those heads are really bigggg." He stretched out the 'g'. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she can't see you idiot." Trish yelled from behind me. I nodded. "You don't understand sarcasm?" She asked.

"I do." He huffed "Just not hers." I giggled. I mean c'mon you had to just see his face. It was like I kicked a puppy.

Trish cracked a smile. I was apparently not the only one who found the face cute and funny. She turned to the door "I want to go in!" She whined "I need to go in."

Trish was some how right. We all need to go in to see exactly what was happening. Brandon was just about to ask out the girl of his dreams. He had texted Cassidy to meet him here. I was only a matter of minutes before she arrived. And Brandon made it very clear he didn't want any of us around.

But us being the rebels we are with Austin and Trish as our leader, we ended up following him and hiding at the side of the diner.

"I'm tired of this." Trish stomped away from the hiding spot. She was making her way to the entrance.

"Wait!" Austin called after her. Trish turned around. "We can't just walk in looking like us. Brandon will know it's us."

Trish slumped her shoulders "Your right." I looked to Austin. "But where will we find disguises on a short notice?"

"I don't know." Austin said also slumping his shoulders.

"Oh but I do!" Dez piped up. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "They're in my car."

Our eyes bugged out "You drive?" We said simultaneously. Who in the heck of their right minds would let Dez drive?

"Nah, my aunt let me use her car. I have my permit. Now come on let's get the costumes." Not questioning why his aunt would give him the car, we silently made our way to the car.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Here Ally you can have the hat and sunglasses." I took the straw hat that Dez handed me. Eyeing it carefully to make sure there was no unknown substance on it. With Dez you can never be too sure.

"Austin you can take the baseball cap and Trish you can take this shawl."

"What am I going to do with a shawl?" Trish questioned picking up the shawl. Dez shrugged.

"I dunno. Tie around your head or clothes or something." She sighed and tied it over her head making it droop over her shoulders. I turned to Austin who had just put the baseball cap to conceal his blonde hair. He wore it backwards and I have to say, He looked pretty darn cute.

"Like it?" He asked smirking. He caught me looking. Turning back to Dez I blushed madly. I know he's my boyfriend, but it's embarrassing being caught staring.

He chuckled and pulled me into his side. "It's okay Ally. Better to stare at me than anyone else. Because I would have to pound someone's face in."

I giggled. Boys and their jealousy. "So guys I think we are ready to go in." Austin stated looking at everyone. He took an exceptionally long stare at me. I smiled and he winked.

"Uggh let's go." Fake gagging at us. We all laughed walking up to the diner. "Okay. Don't forget we have to all be doing something so we don't seem to noticeable." Austin reminded. We all nodded and walked in. Cassidy was already sitting at the booth Brandon was.

We all sneaked our way past them. Trish sat at the island pretending to order something. Dez moved to of the tables a few feet beside them. I'm so excited. I feel so secretive like an agent.

I moved to go to the bench near Trish so I could hear them talking. Just then a hand grabs me and pulls me down. "Your my secret agent partner." Austin said.

I giggled against his lap. We currently sat in the booth a little behind them. A risky place. "You never assigned partners."

"Well it was already in the agreement when I became your boyfriend." He pulls out a messy crumpled paper that looks like he just put it together. "See."

The paper in fact does say we are entitled to being partners right next to Austin's messy signature. I smiled.

"What did I get into."

"A good relationship." And with that he pulled me into a kiss. It felt just like the first time. Sparks everywhere.

I pulled away "How are we supposed to be listening if we are going to be busy making out."

"I'm a multi-tasker." He replied. I giggled. "No now listen."

We zoned in on Brandon's voice.

"So Cassidy, how's the weather." Gosh Brandon was awkward.

"Uh great."

"Yeah" I was wrong. This whole conversation is awkward.

"So you called me here to ask about weather?" Cassidy said. I winced. She wanted to get to the point.

"Uh no...I wanted to ask you something...uh- uh. Well-"

Cassidy cut him off.

"I like you too Brandon."

Wait what?

"I know that- wait what?!"

"And if your asking me out, then yes."

"Really?" Brandon asked. Cassidy shook her head yes. Brandon jumped out her chair whooping about how 'She said yes!' Pretty soon we got a head of ourselves and started to jump around and scream knocking our disguises off.

Bad move.

"Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez?!" Brandon screamed. His whooping and ours cut short. We all smiled sheepishly. Trish made her way to where we were standing.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Me being the awkward under pressure had to open my big mouth and say "Not spying on you and Cassidy. Pfft."

Brandon shook his head and smiled. "I don't care I'm too happy. Cassidy said yes!" He jumped back over to a laughing Cassidy. Yanking her up out of the booth they made their way out the restaurant.

Young love.

"Well our work is done. See you guys tomorrow." Dez waved before exiting.

"Yeah I have to go hit the sack." Trish agreed walking to the door.

"But it's four." I countered.

"So?" She walked out the door. Trish everybody.

I turned to Austin "So what do you want to do now?" His eyes lit up.

"Eat!" I laughed and we headed up to a booth to order our food.

* * *

**So guys I am close to finishing this story :( I am crying. But what starts has to end at some point. And I want to give a shout out to Jewel! I would love to be your friend. If you have a way we could talk and contact each other then I'm all for it! **

**Now I know I have not been consistent with my updates. But I don't know what day my update day should be. Any suggestions? And I need someone to constantly PM me to tell me to update. I would love that because I'm an 8th grader taking three 9th grade regents and on top of that the regular state test. So im really busy and lazy at times!**

**So talk to me people. Tell me what you want. Review, PM , Or give me your number! Jk don't give me your number! Unless you want to! **

**But that's it. Love you guys!**


End file.
